Two souls one body
by Tatsu-no-Houou
Summary: (Updated)What might have happened had the Takato gotten Mortally wonded before he Bio-Merged with Guilmon...Say Hello to Takatomon and his Adventures as a Hybrid
1. The End of Two Lives

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 03: Digimon Tamers, nor Do I own any of its characters, Takato, nor Ruki or any of the Tamers save for Myst and Shadow…. but those two wont show for a while, also I lay my claim on Takatomon and his evolutions save for Dukemon or Dukemon crimson mode…. all else belong to Bandai, and the Creators of Digimon,  
  
Prolog: The end of two lives  
  
(Takato's P.O.V)  
  
I watched in silent horror, as The Brave Lion-man: Leomon, slowly disintegrated before my eyes. His form dissolving into a mass of data, One of my best friends, and first crush: Katou Juri watched her beloved partner\friend Leomon; with the saddest eyes I could ever have seen. I also saw the smug grin that Beelzebumon had upon his face. He was absorbing Leomon's data, and he looked as if he felt no remorse for his actions, infact it looked like he enjoyed it to no end. This infuriated me, because to me he was nothing but a heartless monster that refused to accept the kindness we gave him when we first meet, and he even had the gall to say no one ever showed him kindness. I never felt so ANGRY in my entire life, I didn't want to kill him…yet. I wanted him to suffer for all the lives he destroyed, then make him suffer for all eternity. Then the words one of the programmers came into my head.  
  
"They're all just Data."  
  
I pulled out my D-Arc, as I felt my rage coming to my surface, like a Volcano about to erupt…. I just wanted revenge for the loss of a friend.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE I COMMAND YOU TO… DIGIVOLVE TO THE NEXT LEVEL"  
  
I thrust my D-Arc out and filled it with all my rage, and strength... Suddenly a beam of red energy slammed on to Guilmon from above, then his stomach suddenly started to glow; it was then that I woke from my rage. I looked sadly at my only partner…no friend had just digivolved out of my own power, my rage, and thirst for revenge….  
  
While Guilmon was digivolving, his chest symbol was flashing on and off as a warning beacon…. His jaws grew to a humongous size almost as big as my entire body… also his body increasing as well, when it was down it was about as big or maybe bigger then his Perfect form. His eyes gained his ferial look, and his feet vanished.. The Digimon's eyes I saw were completely soulless…my truest partner/friend was gone and I was the cause of it. He looked like the Genie-Dragon that plagued my nightmares…he looked like…Megidramon.  
  
(End Takato's POV)  
  
The ground all around the Humongous Genie-Dragon started to tear itself apart, at the arrival of Megidramon. Renamon took the opportunity to rescue Ruki and the others from these dangers. She was possibly the only one who knew that there was only one reason that these things would occur…. These occurrences marked the arrival of the creature known through out the Realm of the Digital World as the Digital Hazard.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
Takato's Nightmarish Creation of Power: Megidramon became a berzerking mass of Rage, attacking any thing or anyone in its path. The Monster charged blindly at the strongest Creature around…. Beelzebumon. They instantly joined into combat. Megidramon mostly using brute strength to fight, while Beelzebumon used Brute strength and his mind as well. The battle ended as a victory on Beelzebumon's part… due to the unexpected absorption of a Deva. In the end Megidramon was lighting on the ground with his Jaw broken, and barely alive.  
  
_*_*_*_*  
  
Takato looked at Megidramon as he lay on the ground, His mammoth form taking slow breaths, he had lost and was completely spent struggling to stay alive. It was then that Beelzebumon decided to take this opportunity to finish off Megidramon for good by letting his Double Impact fly lose from his twin guns, mostly to earn the Monstrosities data…after all to him that was his prize. What he didn't see was Takato get right in front of the blasting area till it was two late….  
  
_*_*_*  
  
The other Tamers and Digimon watched in horror as the two bullets slammed into Takato, One on left and right side of his chest. He fell down almost immediately...  
  
Megidramon whipped his tail as they burst threw the other side of Takato deflecting them. Then devolving to his Guilmon form, he ran as fast as he could to Takato's side.  
  
Takato was lying in a pool of his own life's blood, the color slowly draining from his face. Takato noticed a shadow, and turned over to see his Digimon partner Guilmon looking over him with innocent and sad eyes, and he smiled.  
  
"Too, bad I got all shot up eh, boy (chuckle)…. my only regret is I never got to fight with you instead of threw you…"  
  
And with that his eyes shut, in eternal slumber, the Tamer known, as Matsuda Takato was no more….  
  
A storm was brewing overhead, darkening the battlefield where two lives had been lost. It had begun when Takato created Megidramon from his rage, but it was slowly increasing as the drama played on the ground below  
  
.  
  
Guilmon started to cry, he didn't understand the emotion he was feeling but he knew only one thing…. he wanted REVENGE. He wanted Beelzebumon to pay, for killing so many innocents, and his only friend, one he could call his brother in all senses. That in mind, he lifted his right arm and wiped the tears away from his eyes, he then looked at Beelzebumon with a cold blue fire known as Rage burning bright in his Golden eyes. It was then that Power…incredible power surged around him. He grasped Takato's D-arc… "Takatomon your wish will come true…I swear it" Then he let lose the most terrifying Roar, full of Anger, Sadness, and Rage; that caused all Digimon and human alike too shudder in fear…. only a few noticed the storm that now covered the sky but they did notice when Guilmon and Takato both started to glow a bright white hue.  
  
The Storm overhead started to gain more intensity, as rain started to fall in torrents all over the battlefield, drenching all of the Tamers and Digimon alike Everywhere that is except around the mourning red dragon Digimon, and his fallen Tamer. Everyone was too shocked at the seen placed before them, to even notice the rain at all.  
  
Suddenly a Lightning bolt that seemed to radiate all colors known to human- kind, hit the deceased dragon Digimon Tamer and his Digimon, and then everything became to bright to see…all around everyone's D-arc announce the same thing…  
  
"BIO-MERGE EVOLUTION"  
  
When the bright light cleared a new figure stood where Guilmon and Takato once were….  
  
  
  
The figure looked like a knight, it had a Human like face and a mask that looked like Guilmon's face on his fore head, it had deep maroon eyes, that clearly show anger his anger. Its whole body was covered in dark gray armor, but you could easily see it wasn't female. The knight-like creature was about MegaloGrowlmon's height maybe taller but not by much. He looked around till he saw Beelzebumon and spoke with Takato's voice in a cold tone.  
  
"Beezlebumon you, killed an innocent human, and countless innocent Digimon without regret, how due you plead?"  
  
Beezlebumon looked at the new figure like it was from another planet. "Ya, of course I did it, and I'm proud of it." He answered with a smirk on his face.  
  
The glare that was shown on the knight-like figure with the deep Maroon eyes was a grave one. He formed a weapon out of his left hand, It was a very long rounded sword that was wide at the base, and grew narrower till it reached the pointed end, it looked a lot like…a lance, and as soon it started to glow a bright whitish color, the Knight pointed the weapon at Beelzebumon, when suddenly the color changed.  
  
"Beelzebumon you, been found guilty yet you show no remorse, so I think its time for you to pay the price" "LIGHTNING JOUST"  
  
The attack completely surprised all the Digimon around; it had more of a shockwave then an ImperialDramon's Positron Laser at close range. The sheer power actually knocked everyone back a few feet, but when it hit Beelzebumon it made him glow white, then before everyone's eyes he devolved to his child form; Impmon.  
  
"Impmon, you have squandered the power given to you by a Deva, and took the life of a human with no remorse. I will not kill you because I'm not like you, but I will do something that will make you wish I did, I hereby strip you of your Ultimate form, and all the data you've absorbed. Now, Get out of my Sight."  
  
Impmon looked at the Tamers and their Digimon pets all around him and slowly walked away, he was so depressed he didn't even make a comeback. He even forgot about his motorcycle, Behemoth.  
  
Suddenly the sky lit up as the Knight-like figure Devolved into……….TAKATO?????????  
  
Next Chapter: Say Hello to Takatomon  
  
Coming soon to a Fanfiction.net author bar near you…that is after I edit it  
  
  
  
In my next chapter I'm starting a contest, When Juri is given the data from Leomon into her D-arc she gains a digiegg, who or what will Katou Juri's new Digimon become? Keep in mind that it will have Leomon's personality, and Knowledge when its born…I'm personally leaning towards giving her a Tsunomon, you decide tell me in your reviews  
  
If you see any errors in my writing, post them in your reviews…I am a Poet not a writer.  
  
-Dark_phoenix_of_Chaos 


	2. Resurection; Say hello to Takatomon

Chapter 1: Resurrection; Say hello to Takatomon  
  
(Ruki's Narrative)  
  
I watched as unknowing leader of our group, Masuda Takato, Goggle Boy himself, take the hit for Megidramon in horror, Then just as I felt myself gearing up to rip the Damned ultimate level Biker Demon Digimon's head off, Guilmon let lose the most terrifying roar that I ever heard, It made me shiver; and let me tell ya that is hard to do, then he and Takato, both suddenly glowed white. While others watched in confusion I knew what was happening, I have seen the Digimon, T.V show a couple of times and also was witness with Renamon to a lot of evolving done by tons of Digimon. I knew it sounded strange but somehow Guilmon used the D-Arc to evolve with Goggle boy, then an odd colored lighting bolt, came out of the once-cloudless-sky, it the Goggle head and his partner, causing a huge flash nearly blinding me, but when it dimmed a lone figure was standing there alone, it had a human face and Guilmon's face on his forehead like a mask, and the most Maroon eyes that reminded me of the Guilmon's tamer. It was then that I knew, Matsuda Takato; The Innocent Drawer turned Tamer and the unknowing leader of our group of tamers, Matsuda Takato…was gone for good…  
  
(End Ruki's Narrative)  
  
  
  
Ruki awoke from her train of thought when she heard the suspected "Neo-Digi- Human" shout out his attack "LIGHTNING JOUST" the force of the attack literally knocked her off her own two feet and into Renamon's arms. She watched in awe as he devolved Beelzebumon to his Child form Impmon. It was then that the Monster Knight Devoled himself…leaving a fainted Takato-like creature in its wake.  
  
Ruki and Jenrya ran to the Takato-like creature's side while the Neo-Tamers watched in paralyzing shock, staying just where they were.  
  
As the two human Tamers got close they noticed for some reason the Red D- Arc Takato possessed was in the creatures hands like Guilmon held it before the odd lighting bolt hit, this for some reason erased all doubts…this creature use to be Matsuda Takato. What was even odder was the screen to the D-Arc wasn't full of static like Katou Juri's D-Arc; signifying the partner was dead, but the device itself was glowing and as Jenrya reached out to touch it, the D-Arc burst apart showing off a floating orb of Colorful light.  
  
The Orb of energy then flew towards and threw Jenrya's D-Arc, then when to Ruki's making them both change colors. They now had a circle or Red around the Main color of the D-Arc. It was then that the Neo-Takato awoke...  
  
???????'s POV  
  
Where am I, One moment I was human dying and saying my last words to Guilmon, Next I am a This huge digimon, now I'm… not either of them. My own name felt foreign to my own tongue. No I am not Matsuda Takato anymore He died when Beelzebumon made his chest explode with his bullets, nor am I the Curious young powerful: Guilmon…I am both them combined…I am Takatomon.  
  
I lifted my head and examined my body; it was just a Reddish tint to my regular human skin tone. My hands…or shall I say claws were as sharp as Guilmon's but were more in the shape of fingers, and just as flexible so were my Feet…Talons....  
  
I looked over to Makino Ruki: The Kitsune Digimon Tamer, Then over to my best friend Lee Jenrya: The Inu-usagi Digimon Tamer …I slowly got up, and felt my Tail was asleep…wait a minute…TAIL? , I heard Jenrya speak first. "Takato you okay, what happened to you?"  
  
Shaking my head gently in a 'no' fashion gaining confused stares in my direction I answered him, "I' m neither the Dragon Digimon Tamer, or Goggle Head nor is my name Matsuda Takato…My Name is Takatomon, Takato and Guilmon are no more for they are one."  
  
That surprised them to say the least. Especially when I got up, and headed towards Katou Juri, It broke my heart to see her look at me with such distain…and before she turned around I could swear I heard her mutter "Takato-oni leave me alone…I know your dead….". She refused to even look at me, I knew right then and there my only chance with Katou Juri one of the two tamers I had chosen as mate candidates was lost…wait one minute MATE?!  
  
So I did what I thought right, and grasped her D-arc before she could stop me, causing it to glow…when I let go of it I left her side. I couldn't help but smirk as soon as I left. On her D-Arc's screen c was a Digiegg made from Leomon's data.  
  
Suddenly I head everyone's D-Arc's compasses go off, and saw Ruki reading the data of it.  
  
"Takatomon  
  
Type of Digimon: Neo Hybrid Dragon,  
  
New Type: Unknown, cross reference a Vaccine/New Type Viral,  
  
Special Attacks: PyroSphere, and Raging Claw."  
  
Great now I really felt like a freak. That is till I saw the look in the most innocent Tamer of all of us, Lee Shuichon: The Innocent Tamer… Look at me with a look that could send the bravest of all Digimon running…The Princess Prettypants look…  
  
(End Takatomon's POV)  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Onward to Destiny; Journey to the Sovereign's Palace  
  
  
  
Well now the contest has been stated, Leomon's data has been slightly altered due to Takatomon's own data going in it as well, Leomon's new body can be any species and any gender but keep in mind he will be reborn with his Personality, Knowledge, and Memories…. so don't give him something out rageous, In all truth I was thinking of giving him a Gabumon form but only your review can say, I'll wait two months before revealing the new Leomon.  
  
If your wondering Takatomon has a Digimon mind, especially sense he's at Mature age right now so the Digi-part of him is trying to compensate, He thinks the Females close to his age as Potential Mates, Ruki, and Juri. This may be a Rukato, but he and Ruki don't end up together too quickly. If I push any of them out of character let me know…. Also since I'm from America and only have access to the Dubbed version, its going to follow that, but I'm going to use the Japanese names cause after all they are the real ones.  
  
  
  
Japanese words I used  
  
Kitsune= Fox  
  
Inu-usagi= Dog Bunny  
  
-DH 


	3. Onward to Destiny; Journey to the Sovere...

Chapter 2: Onward to Destiny; Journey to the Sovereign's Palace  
  
Terriermon moved over to the strange creature known as Takatomon very slowly, to see if he was safe, after all he just defeated an Ultimate Digimon Full of Power....  
  
"Your Takato...right?"  
  
  
  
Terriermon asked slowly, which to say the least was out of character for the bunny\hound but given the circumstances even Renamon was slightly disturbed what happened to a fellow Digimon and his Tamer.  
  
(Terriermon View)  
  
The Bunny Hound: known as Terriermon had seen all the events happen with complete interest from Takato's death, to the devolving of Beelzebumon Also he had seen Takato's D-arc split apart and felt the energy ball shoot threw Jenrya's D-arc, Not that he felt stronger or anything after all he was the strongest male mon in the group, or anything but he felt a close bond to the new creature… but that was impossible wasn't it, Takatomon was a Human that had combined with a Digimon of his own creation, so he was neither Digimon nor Human.  
  
The thinking of this subject made his head hurt, he knew this situation definitely needed someone with a "Momentai" attitude somewhere in it, but right know he was definitely not the 'mon for it this one time.  
  
(End Terriermon View)  
  
  
  
(Renamon's view)  
  
This situation was far from the normal things Ruki and I encountered usually, my rival in power though I never admitted it, Guilmon. Had given his life so his Tamer could live, but how he did this still seems a mystery. I too watched the events happen before my eyes, from Takato's Death and Guilmon's Anguished Cry, to Beelzebumon's defeat to the mysterious Knight, and Takato's D-Arc's splitting…though I never saw what happened to it. Since then I also feel stronger, not the usual strength gained by defeating a Digimon, or having a good work out. I guess that Takato, or Takatomon as he wishes to be called decided to give us the power to go past Perfection…Still he made it so we had to uncover it ourselves, as to which I'm grateful. Though enough of that subject right now…. It seems we have more to worry about then is petty differences in form, we still have to defeat the leader of the Devas: The Virus Sovereign; Zhuquiaomon and till we face him I predict we're in great danger.  
  
'Ruki, Shouldn't we be leaving now?" I knew she would agree, although I knew she was slightly afraid and worried of Takato's new appearance, I brushed it aside. She must get over there differences if we are to defeat Zhuquiaomon….  
  
(End Renamon's view)  
  
It was then that Takatomon fell down on to the ground out cold once again. Jenrya immediately went to his aid, lifting the Neo Hybrid Dragon to his feet and lifting his right arm on his shoulder. The extra weight was about to make him fall when the weight seemed to lighten. He looked to see...Surprisingly, None other then Makino Ruki: The Digimon Queen, on Takatomon's other side with his other arm over her shoulder.  
  
Seeing Jenyra's looks Ruki muttered incoherently about what she thought of his facial expression…. This made him wipe the shocked look right off his face.  
  
  
  
They all approached the gate, to the Sovereigns domain; behind them a fair distance away was Hirokazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Juri, Shuichon and the rest of the Digimon. It was when they reach the gates that Lopmon used to guard; Kenta, Juri, Hirokazu and Guardromon suddenly chose to stay to guard the women…. and when it came to Jenrya's little sister, no matter how much Jenrya tried she wouldn't listen; in the end Ruki volunteered much to the displeasure of Jenyra; to watch her. And with that the three Tamers, three Digimon, and one hybrid stepped towards the gate, and instantly were enveloped in a giant bubble.  
  
It was about three minutes since they entered the bubble when Takatomon woke up. His arm was around Ruki's neck but when he moved his claws, he his some cloth covering a soft and bouncy object…. Soft bouncy object, covered in cloth…my arms around Ruki…. it was then that he realized what he hit, and blushed.  
  
Ruki first noticed Takatomon was waking up, when she felt some of the weight lifted off of her shoulder…then felt something sharp and pointy tap a very sensitive part on her chest, she just happened to glance and see Takatomon's blushing face.  
  
Shocked she then slapped his arm away, blushing hotly "Pervert, What was that all about?" She then punched him in the gut. Ouch even though I have Guilmon's hard skin that still hurt. mused Takatomon. Although he was Blushing Takato grabbed his stomach and bowed in an apologetic whispering "Sorry Ruki-chan, Please for give me. I didn't know where my Claws were..."  
  
Ruki was mainly focusing on her throbbing hands when she heard something giggling, her eyes narrowed when she found the source, Namely one Child level Bunny\Hound named Terriermon. Her eyes narrowed. "Momentai" was all Terriermon said nervously...  
  
"Ruki, as much as I know you want to fight try to wait till were out of the bubble, any wrong move and we could fall down the endless abyss of the Digiworld realm were in…I for one would try to avoid that."  
  
Ruki looked at Terriermon then at Takatomon and crossed her arms giving them a glare that promised pain "If those two do, try or say anything..."  
  
Shuichon looked at the whole display as a T.V show she liked to watch thought the name escaped her at this time. Though it did have that cute black piggy, purple kitty, funny Duck, and Bear in it.  
  
Needless to say the rest of the trip was a quiet one that is till Ruki started to worry about her parents….  
  
Takatomon tried to comfort her by informing her that he used an E-mail device that Yamaki gave him; to send a message that he thought she would write to her mom and grandma so she wouldn't worry.  
  
"I guess that's nice ok, as long as you didn't…"  
  
" Also that he posted three hearts at the end…."  
  
"WHAT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT"  
  
Needless to say Takatomon was quiet till they reached the end, a symbol on Takatomon's left arm started to glow a dim reddish hue… None except Ruki and Renemon saw the symbol, everyone else was being to busy starring at the horrific style of the palace structure. It looked like something that *aariiamerikan Edgar Alen Poe would write about.  
  
As they walked closer, a Mammoth door appeared before them, and opened up as if to welcome the Tamers… and as soon as they entered into the palace the door slamed shut...leaving them in a long dark corridor…  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this…"  
  
All of a Sudden, a fireball came down the corridor; none of the Digimon seemed able to move out of its way…  
  
It was then that Takato started to glow…and change shape before there eyes…  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Enter the Sovereign; Tamers fight for your lives  
  
--  
  
In my opinion Terriermon DOES have a HUGE self-righteous attitude that why I said him being the strongest male Digimon in the Tamers group. Renamon I think knows more then she lets on, and only gives information on a need to know basis that's why I portrayed her the way I did. I'm making it so Takatomon can evolve at will to protect anyone in need of his help, although those occurrences with the D-arcs DO play a roll yet to be seen. I'm surprised no one has given me Ideas for Juri's new Digimon…oh well. I want this story to be angst but it isn't going to be that completely, I will throw in the occasional bit of comedy to give it some twists…tell me if I should add of change something. Also I will NOT change the Perverted situation…you wont believe it but that DOES have a reason.  
  
http://rut.org/cgi-bin/j-e/fg=r/dict for translations…or general help…. 


	4. Enter The Soverign; Tamers fight for you...

The Fireball was coming closer, and the tamers and their Digimon partner just stared in shock, it was as if they were completely paralyzed and couldn't move. The fireball seemed about the size of MegaloGrowlmon easy and it was moving at a speed even a Hyper Speed card couldn't match…  
  
Everything happened in slow motion, as Takatomon's markings seemed to glow a bright red, as he got in front of the group just as the fireball hit…  
  
It was then that Takatomon started to glow….  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3: Enter the Sovereign; Tamers fight for your lives  
  
----  
  
Light burst around him, as his form was changing shape, his hair grew longer, and was in a pony tail, it was also a little more unruly, his body grew to the size of a 18 year old male… looking like what he probably would look like had he been that age and not gone threw the Bio-merging sequence. He gained more muscle mass to help control the power flooding into him. His tail grew longer and now could be used as a whip to enemies. The creature once known as Takato's clothes ripped at the sudden change in size…leaving him bare-chested and in skintight shorts…. When he actually finished he looked like an 18-year-old version of Takatomon.  
  
The fireball slammed into the new Takatomon and then dissipated. Leaving a singed Takatomon in its wake. Terriermon stared at the new form on Takatomon with awe, he didn't think the 'Neo-Digi-Human' could evolve into an Adult and let alone take a Blast of that magnitude and not devolve.  
  
Renamon studied Takatomon's Adult form with interest, he had just taken a "Phoenix Flame" from the Viral Sovereign of the South, and not devolved…to her knowledge only Perfects or Adults with Perfection power could do that usually, and then it was rarely at that.  
  
Ruki studied Takatomon new form with added interest. Not only had he fused with Guilmon to create an Ultimate Digimon with enormous power, but he also had got the power to evolve as well…  
  
Jenrya was silent, and mentally thanked his friend for coming to their aid.  
  
  
  
"YOU DARE ENTER MY PALACE, AND YOU BRING THIS…THIS…. ABOMINATION WITH YOU?!" "PHOENIX FLAME"  
  
Jenrya looked down the hall way and saw a huge figure that looked like a rare Digimon card he had. It sent a few more enormous fireballs towards the group, and Takatomon got back up to his feet, this time he chose to try and deflect them back with his own attacks…. that is if he could figure them out…  
  
The Fireballs were about three feet away when he remembered one of them. His left hand stared to glow and an Orb of Red appeared within it. Suddenly Takatomon thrust out his hand sending the orb flying…  
  
"PYRO ORB"  
  
The attack burst threw the center of four of the balls of flame, but stopped there leaving a tired out Takatomon in the middle of four more Huge spheres of flame.  
  
-----  
  
Ruki and Jenrya watched their friend fend the fireballs for them and then snapped out of the paralyzation when they noticed how tired Takatomon looked, both drawing a card that instantly turned Blue…  
  
"CARDSLASH…BLUE CARD ACTIVATE"  
  
"DIGIVOLUTION"  
  
"Renamon Digivolve to…. Kyubimon  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to…Galgomon  
  
During the Digivolution card slash none noticed the Red ring around either of the D-arcs glowing a dim red. Both readied there attacks and shot them consecutively…. Takatomon started glowing right after the Double voices of Ruki and Jenrya finished the phrase  
  
  
  
"FOX FIRE INFERNO"  
  
"GATTLING ARM'  
  
The attacks soon destroyed all the fireballs, leaving an enormous phoenix- like Digimon that was in a square like cage of columns to view openly, as soon as it saw Takatomon It let loses what looked like two thin beams of fire, intertwining to form a double helix…  
  
"DOUBLE HELIX FIRE"  
  
The glow around Takatomon whitened a bit but soon stopped, then he returned to the battle fully energized, also in both of his hands were a Pyro Orb each. As he thrust them out he developed another, and another and repeated the process  
  
"PYRO ORB RAPIDFIRE"  
  
The orbs did nothing to the attack coming his way; he could only watch the Fire attack heading towards him….  
  
----  
  
Back where Juri and the others were  
  
Juri was sitting looking at the sky longingly, her memories of Leomon kept on floating to the surface, his kind words, the way he reacted when she first tried to make him HER Digimon, and how he went out fighting. She chuckled at a stray thought then soon stopped… It was childish the way I acted…maybe I shouldn't have even tried to have Leomon become my partner…then this whole mess would have never happened…  
  
"BEEP, BEEP"  
  
(Juri's View)  
  
I must be cursed to be alone, First mom, then Leomon, and now Takato and Guilmon…everyone I seem to get close to seems to die. Leomon was quite possibly my second crush that is after Takato. Both, died in the fight against Beelzebumon…actually Takato and Guilmon didn't die they merged, but I can never truly love an Oni like him anymore…I'm sorry Takato.  
  
I glanced down at my D-arc, on it was the usual yellow circle, but it also had a Red circle around it that looked like Takato's one. On the screen was an Oval that looked like…no It couldn't be…A DIGIEGG????  
  
Was that what Takato did, how did he, never mind that…could the Digimon in there be…Leomon?  
  
End Juri's POV  
  
A light projected from Juri's D-arc catching the attentions of Kenta, Hirokazu and Guardromon…when the bright light faded, a Silver Digiegg covered with a Red stripe and Gold stripe Both in the center…. Juri's new Digimon had arrived….  
  
Next Chapter: Combination Equation; A Saintly arrival to the battlefield  
  
  
  
I try to keep the views of the Digimon to coincided with their Partners, And mystery one revealed know you know what happened with the D-arcs but is that the only thing? So hopefully, when I finish the next 3 chapters Juri's Digimon will be revealed…that's how long you have left to cast in your votes 


	5. Combination Equation; A Saintly arrival ...

"DOUBLE HELIX FIRE"  
  
The glow around Takatomon whitened a bit but soon stopped, then he returned to the battle fully energized, also in both of his hands were a Pyro Orb each. As he thrust them out he developed another, and another and repeated the process  
  
"PYRO ORB RAPIDFIRE"  
  
The orbs did nothing to the attack coming his way; he could only watch the Fire attack heading towards him….  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Combination Equation; A Saintly arrival to the battlefield  
  
  
  
Takatomon watched as the spheres of flame, kept on coming closer and closer, the end was coming and he had just been born to this new life…Suddenly he thought of something….  
  
Suddenly by a thought of inspiration Takatomon raised his claws in front of his face, Sticking out his left and right thumb claw and index claw towards each other. Something started to glow between the spaces, and as this was happening his eyes flashed from deep maroon to golden yellow rapidly, and his markings were glowing…especially the one on his chest…. A glowing ball of energy started to collect its self in the space between thumb and index claws...  
  
--  
  
Ruki (P.O.V)  
  
What is he doing is he nuts, Takato's just staying in the way…stupid Gogglehead, wait a minute he's giving off a dull glow, and his markings are glowing and getting brighter by the second… I turn around to look at the other tamers; Jenrya, and Shuichon are all watching in awe, and as I turn to look back at Gogglehead I noticed even the big bird-brained Digimon in front of us has stopped making us dodge fireballs…Wait one moment if Takato's markings are glowing and getting brighter, does that mean that his chest is glowing as well…NOT AGAIN…  
  
Wait is it me or do I see Guilmon's adult form Growmon, outlining him, and what the hell is that bright glowing light…  
  
(End Ruki's POV)  
  
" GEMINI PLASMA CANNON BLAST"  
  
The Ball of Yellow and Red energy that Takatomon had collected, shot threw the fireballs coming towards the Tamers, and as it passed threw the attacks it seemed to gain more and more power.  
  
Each fireball it shattered, the more power it gained, and as the Red and Yellow swirl blast, Emerged out of the fireball path, seemingly more powerful then when released, it hit The bird-Phoenix Digimon God strait in the chest pushing the Digimon-Deity, back a few feet. Then Takatomon devolved to his child state and was out cold….  
  
---  
  
(Zhuquiaomon P.O.V)  
  
Those retched humans, they have stained our world with there, Beginning with that Ryo guy and his traitor creature Cyberdramon, who has no right to call himself a Digimon. Then those Tamers, who held on to the Catalyst of our evolution for so long, and murdered my Devas, all to keep him from us. The False Digimon Guilmon responsible for so many deaths…and the other traitors Renamon and her evolved forms, Terriermon and his Evolved forms, The Ronin Leomon, Guardromon and his Perfect form, last but not least one of the Digimon I had blessed with the power to evolve into perfection, betrayed me Antiramon and its child form Lopmon. All betraying our world for those retched humans. Then I hear news that the False Digimon bore the sign of the Fabled Digital Hazard, and then I find out he sacrificed his own life for his Master, Pathetic weakling…  
  
Next thing I knew, I find those disgusting Humans, had entered one the four most sacred of all places in our world, My home…The God of all Viral Kind's place of dwelling, do they show respect? No they walked in without bowing of paying homage to me, then they bring that Mutate into my sanctum and speak of me with contempt, This had done it They must suffer…NO ONE INSULTS A GOD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I launched my security maneuvers at them to hopefully incinerate those vile creatures but they attack right threw them I managed to hit their leader, knocking him to the wall  
  
"The creature is too new to this War game" I mused.  
  
This could be was very important information, from what I remember in the legends, the  
  
''All take heed when the chaotic one arrives,  
  
Upon thy breast a three triangles and a circle missing a middle; the Sign of Hazards  
  
He shalt bare a gift to the chosen few,  
  
He shalt become an Untouchable and all will revel in his power"  
  
That made me stop for a second but I then quickly banished that thought and continued to defend my home. Now I learn, they also have the power to evolve to Perfection, must be from the Catalyst being near by…I saw the one marked with the Hazards sign start to glow, and try his attack against me worthless…that all they amounted to my power.  
  
Then he started to glow a deep red, his chest symbol flashing on and off rapidly, his eyes shifting from Maroon, to Golden yellow every second…He got into a strange position and let loose a Plasma cannon or something or another…I swore I saw the Guilmon creature's Adult form outlining the Mutate…Then the attack hit me, right in the jaw, It made me actually wince in pain, and this mere creature was only an Adult how strong would he be if I let him go, Too strong so I gathered my power and Let loose a blast sure to wipe out him and everyone around him… "BLAZING HELIX"  
  
(End Zhuquiaomon POV)  
  
Ruki and Jenrya each pull out a card and were ready to slash it when they see the attack coming…then suddenly they turned into blue cards…causing Ruki and Jenyra to smirk.  
  
"CARD SLASH…*DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE."  
  
"DIGIVOLUTION"  
  
Kyubimon evolve to…Taomon  
  
Galgomon Digivolve to…. Rapidmon  
  
Takato awoke and started to get ready to evolve once more, but then his legs gave way, and he collapsed. Ruki, Jenrya Lopmon, and Shuichon ran to his go check on him, while Rapidmon and Taomon tried to face off with the Viral Sovereign, all the meanwhile no one notice Rapidmon's left wing start to go fuzzy as a static filled T.V would look.  
  
"GOLDEN TRIANGLE"  
  
"TALISMEN OF LIGHT"  
  
The attacks did nothing to hold of the Blazing Helix attack, and then Taomon got in front of everyone. Calling out her Defense attack "THOUSAND SPELLS"  
  
Instantly a Dome appeared with a yin yang on the floor of it around the Tamers and Hybrid, just as the BLAZING HELIX attack hit. The Dome was thrown back by the impact but was still holding but Taomon was clearly strained from the blast. Two or three more and the shield would be gone leaving them in the open….  
  
(Rapidmon's Narration)  
  
This had to be the hardest match I ever fought and I cant even Help Jen my hands are to full; well facing the omnipotent viral sovereign was definitely no easy talk believe me. Odd my back felt funny, and I felt a bit lighter, and the pain from the annoying Deva seemed to intensify; yep this was definitely going to be one of those days. Lets see so far my Rapid fire, is hitting him as hard as an attack from a Baby level, and not even a flinch from my Golden Triangle attack.  
  
This was definitely going to be number one in my bad day list…I may have even voted to taking Shuichon's "Pwincess-Pwitty-Pwants" torture then this…. not by much though.  
  
I felt Jen was watching me threw the force field, he was in shock about something, and he was looking directly at me, I couldn't hear him threw the dome though. I even felt Lopmon the other Hound\bunny of the group was staring at me…I then made one fatal flaw I turned around to see what they were looking at, giving old Bird-Brain the chance to fry me. Then it all when black…  
  
(End Rapidmon's Narration)  
  
Jenrya stared in horror at Rapidmon's wings…he knew what scrambling of Data meant when it came to Digimon…When was wounded badly…I know it must have been from the hit he got from the Deva…I new I should have made him stay, He's going to get himself killed if he keeps this up.   
  
Shuichon was watching her friend "Tewweiermon" getting hurt by the "Evil birdie" with lots of beads on his face. Then her friend glowed all white like a Light from a Sakura festival, and turned into his cute little Bunny form. His body was almost completely fuzzy now. Ignoring all reason Shuichon dashed out of the dome Taomon had created and ran to Terriermon's aid…Lopmon following close behind her.  
  
It was then that Zhuquiaomon let lose a Phoenix Flame attack at the unsuspecting trio, While Jenrya watched in horror, he wanted to help his friends, defend his sister…save Terriermon but what could he do…then his D- arc's second circle started to glow, and he dashed out of the dome, pulling out his D-arc…  
  
" BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE  
  
"BIO-MERGE EVOLUTION…"  
  
Terriermon woke up from his unconscious state and was bathed in a green light coming from Jenyra, then shouted the first words that came to mind…  
  
"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO…".  
  
Jenrya and Terriermon seemed to move closer and closer to each other, Jenrya's clothes vanishing as he turned into data. He then seemed to fall into place with Terriermon as if Terriermon was the mold and he was the filling. Terriermon's arms suddenly grew to mammoth size, as Jenrya's arms fit into them the same with the body and feet. Terriermon's face was then covered in a dog-shaped mask, only his were eyes showing .One missile in ready position on both shoulders, both of his hands were also covered with a heavy duty Gatling gun… He was easily the size of Megidramon.  
  
"SAINTGALGOMON"  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Thunder and Fire, Quinlongmon shows his light….  
  
Second secret revealed, The Circle Takatomon' put on the D-arcs allows for Bio-merging to occur, I'm not sure as to which gender Lopmon should be…Special Thanks to War Wolf, Liger, for there help with typing the story, and also to Devidramon for his reviews …and as of now I will answer reviews…  
  
You only have two chapters till the egg hatches, so cast in your votes…  
  
This Will be a RUKATO, and maybe a JENRI, or LEO\JURI…  
  
(Jen\Juri\Leo triangle romance…maybe)  
  
And Takatomon's Perfect evolution will appear in the next few chapters…If anyone can please send me pics of what Takatomon, and his forms look like…It would be appreciated also Episode Information is good to help also.  
  
If anyone wants to reach me use my AOL or Yahoo IM...  
  
AOL: Tatsu no Houou  
  
Yahoo: Dark_phoenix_of_Chaos  
  
-DH 


	6. Thunder and Fire; Quilongmon shead light

" BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE  
  
"BIO-MERGE EVOLUTION…"  
  
Terriermon woke up from his unconscious state and was bathed in a green light coming from Jenyra, then shouted the first words that came to mind…  
  
"TERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TO…"  
  
Jenrya and Terriermon seemed to move closer and closer to each other, Jenrya's clothes vanishing as he turned into data. He then seemed to fall into place with Terriermon as if Terriermon was the mold and he was the filling. Terriermon's arms suddenly grew to mammoth size, as Jenrya's arms fit into them the same with the body and feet. Terriermon's face was then covered in a dog-shaped mask, only his were eyes showing .One missile in ready position on both shoulders, both of his hands were also covered with a heavy duty Gatling gun… He was easily the size of Megidramon.  
  
"SAINT GALGOMON"  
  
Chapter 5: Thunder and Fire, Quinlongmon sheds light….  
  
Shuichon looked at the massive robot, that once was her beloved big brother, and her "Tweyermon", friend. He looked to her like a giant robot doggie, with harmful looking limbs. Ruki was watching behind her, taking occasional glances at Takatomon and Taomon…unconsciously she pulled Takatomon's head into her lap and ran her hands along it….  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Meanwhile above Zhuquiaomon was watching the seen with expressed interest, so far the evolutions had come from the mutant with the Digital Hazards sign, and not from the Catalyst…this involved more searching threw though…  
  
  
  
This train of thought was shattered as the Co-Ultimate smashed his Gatling gun-encircled hand into Zhuqiaomon's beak, forcing more than a wince from the digital deity, at the hit.  
  
"MEGA BARRAGE!"  
  
All the hidden compartments on Saint Galgomon opened up, each housing a missile with enough power to shatter a diamond, and they all locked on to the flying entity above, with predictable results...  
  
The attacks hit Zhuquiaomon hard forcing him back, and into the wall of his columns. The missiles on either side of the Behemoth-sized Ultimate grinned in only the way Terriermon could; full of mischievousness. As they each launched out of the shoulder compartments of the Ultimate…grinning the whole way.  
  
  
  
"GALGO CANNON"  
  
The dazed digital god had neither the room nor time to react as he saw the attack coming and when it hit it slammed the Deity into the sidewall and threw it.  
  
The Palace of the digital god, started to shake from its foundation, bits and pieces rapidly falling. The behemoth ultimate gathered Shrichon, and Lopmon in his arms and, dashed out just as the entrance collapsed…trapping Taomon, Ruki and Takatomon in the falling palace.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(??????'s POV)  
  
"Lonely…Scared, Afraid…Damn these emotions, what's the use I'm still pathetic…my own Tamers just simply ignored me as if I were a simple play- thing…"  
  
I reach into my bandana, and pull out a purple d-arc…  
  
It was my own D-arc; I rescued it from that damned mother of theirs when she was going to donate it to charity. It was cracked in the screen that's the was before I rescued it…apparently those brats decided to play catch with it…It was just like me in a sense…Weak, broken and abused…  
  
I see a bunch of Keramon in the distance ahead of me…I know I could easily dispatch of them…or could I. After all, I was the weakest Digimon hell; even a Digital Baby could probably beat me. I should just end it all, those Digimon I know will eat any data they can get there hands on…So I just stroll over to them and use a Night of Fire Attack to get there attention….  
  
It worked…  
  
And they surround me….  
  
I can feel them eating me, consuming every bit of data in my being…they have already eaten enough data to make me have the over-whelming erg to revert to my baby form…but some reason I'm still standing strong. A lightning bolt slashes into the ground at the Keramon disintegrating them all; destroying the ones evolving or already evolved, or not evolved at all, but oddly not harming me…it felt like it was energizing me. And the dead Digital Data from the Keramon flowed into me regardless to me trying to reject the data…Suddenly the Familiar code to became ultimate level stuck into my head…but this time…it felt…I don't know…Lighter or something like that…  
  
IMPMON EVOLVE TO…BEELZEBUMON  
  
I was 'him" again…the murder…the Demon Lord, why was I given my power again?  
  
(End Beelzebumon's POV)  
  
"Is that the way you treat my gift, Beelzebumon?"  
  
The Demon Lord Digimon looked up to the sky to see a gargantuan sky blue digimon covered in chains, with a helmet full of eyes upon it…a great blade projected out from the forehead…It was the Lord of the North Hemisphere…Quinlongmon.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The Massive Dog-masked behemoth of Firepower Saint Galgomon suddenly split into a Human with blue hair and his digital partner Terriermon. Jenrya and Terriermon were separate again.  
  
Jenrya opened his eyes and looked over to where the massive structure once was and saw a land full of rubble…He went to charge in, when he noticed Renamon laying unconscious on in the middle of the rubble…  
  
Jen ran as fast as he could to the site, and was about to shake Renamon when he saw something move. Presuming it to be hostile he quickly formed position that his Sensei Master Chen had taught him. Only to notice it was a Red form…a back covered in a torn blue hooded sweater…the same one that….  
  
He quickly unearthed the area around the blue sweater…not noticing Renamon had awoken and was helping. It took a lot out of him but he finally with the assistance of Renamon unburied Takatomon who was acting as a shield for Ruki…he was out cold…and his face was in a very INTERESTING position and so was Ruki's…lets just say when they woke up they were in for a big surprise…  
  
-About five minutes later…-  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MATSUDA"  
  
*BASH*  
  
"Gomen Ruki-sama Gomen, Gomen…"  
  
"That's not GOOD ENOUGH"  
  
*BASH*  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Jenrya winced at the seen taking place before him  
  
Renamon grabbed Ruki in a sleeper hold as Takatomon shifted into a blissful unconsciousness….  
  
*In the sky's above one Omnipotent Digital Entity sweat dropped at the drama bellow,  
  
Just as the ground a few feet away from them exploded as a Familiar attack was hear… "BLAZING HELX"  
  
When the dust cleared on PISSED viral Deity was glowing RED  
  
"Uh guys…we have a problem here…"  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Falling; An old friend reappears  
  
  
  
Mesa a hentai I know…Noting else to report…already gave away to much…. Next chapters not going to have much humor in it, Special thanks to the Kid known as "Eagle_33" Thanks for the help and the grammar checking… 


	7. Falling; An Old Friend reappears

"BLAZING HELX"  
  
When the dust cleared on PISSED viral Deity was glowing RED  
  
"Uh guys…we have a problem here…"  
  
Chapter 6: Falling; an old Friend reappears.  
  
The Phoenix god was completely pissed as far as the Tamers could tell, and looked like he was gearing up for a new attack, when something unexpected happened. Lopmon the only undamaged Digimon, jumped in front of the tamers, her body was glowing a radiant pinkish color that seemed to intensify every second. All eyes turned to the innocent tamer: Shuichon. She had a cute grin on her face, and in her hands was a Blue card….  
  
"CAWDSWASH…. BOO CAWRD ACTIBATE"  
  
  
  
Lopmon felt the power flowing threw her every being; it felt weird coming from an Alternate power source then her sovereign. Suddenly the Data Code for her Perfect form appeared in her mind. She then shouted out…  
  
"LOPMON MATRIX EVOLVE TO….  
  
Her body instantly grew till she was about 10 feet tall, here ears 1\4 that length. Her arms grew almost as long as her body and both her arms expanded to make a huge fist. She Looked like A HUGE humanoid bunny…  
  
ANTIRAMON"  
  
Meanwhile, Above the Tamers, Zhuquiaomon's eyes narrowed at what was taking place down below. It was mostly at the Perfect ex-Deva, now Tamer Digimon, as it stood protectively over the other Tamers and the…. "Thing".  
  
"Card slash…. Blue card activate"  
  
  
  
Renamon matrix evolve to Taomon  
  
"TALISMEN OF LIGHT"  
  
A Floating Kanji symbol smashed into Zhuquiaomon's face, temporarily blinding him, all tamers looked to Ruki had a smirk on her face.  
  
"TALISMEN SPELL"  
  
Almost all the Tamers, jumped when they suddenly lifted into the air surrounded by a dome, the Viral God of the South Quadrant of the Digital Realm was still Blinded…. for the moment. Not wasting anytime the Dome with the tamers in it, Headed the opposite direction…as fast as possible. A blinded and pissed Phoenix-deity lagged behind him, but that lasted only a few seconds as he started to shout out his attacks Rapidly…  
  
"BLAZING HELIX RAPID FIRE"  
  
The attacks hit the shield Taomon made, making everyone tumble around, It was around that time that Takatomon woke up, of course the way the Dome was shaking it was hard not to wake up, Antiramon noticed how much Taomon was getting exhausted, moving the dome, and holding it while being attacked by Zhuquiaomon. She jumped out of the hole she made earlier in the dome when Shuichon gave her a nod.  
  
"CAWD SWASH…WHITE WING ACTIBATE"  
  
(Takatomon's POV)  
  
I awoke to a weird feeling, I mean my face was flat of the wall of some invisible dome, and I felt that my arms and muscles were out of the count. At least my legs had SOME ability, just enough to twitch though….  
  
I could see the battle going on outside the dome, but I did my best to ignore it. Ruki was holding on to Taomon, but the occasional BLAZING HELIX attack kept on hitting the dome kept on swaying her grip, DAMN IT I hate not being able to help  
  
…Then it happened….  
  
(End Takatomon's POV)  
  
Antiramon was fending off as much of the attacks as she possibly could but…to no avail, her Treasure Axe attacks didn't do anything and she was slowly starting to repeat the same process that Terriermon went threw, her left ear started to dissolve, causing her hearing to become messed up, and giving a great opening for her Old Master, the God of the Viral, to perform a supersonic head butt maneuver. Causing her to slam into the dome…knocking everyone down including Taomon…the entire dome was falling fast.  
  
During the time the dome was falling, Ruki lost her grip on Taomon and rolled on the dome floor near the hole in the dome. Then when Taomon got control of the dome…it stopped with a jerk, strong enough to push Ruki out of the hole in the shield….  
  
*In the real world *  
  
Mrs. Makino was holding a cup of coffee, discussing with the other parents of the Tamer children, suddenly her eyes glazed over for a second and the coffee cup with coffee dropped from her hands shattering onto the floor…  
  
*Back to the digital Realm*  
  
Takato was also knocked out of the Dome but he was holding on to the edge of the Dome, but still he was drained from the fighting…. and soon let go, and fell into the deep recesses of his mind…  
  
*****  
  
The sky is dark and cloudy, as a major thunderstorm goes on overhead. It blocks the sunlight giving a gloomy look to the place. Lightning flashes over the dark sites showing a row of Gravestones with D-Arc-like shapes in them. It is then that Takatomon enters the area that the gravestones are…running as if he was running for his life was towards the memorials, and read there names….  
  
"Ruki, Renamon, Juri, Leomon, Jenrya, Terriermon, Shuichon, Lopmon, Hirokazu, Guardromon, Kenta and G-Guil-Guilmon…."  
  
He looked over the final sentence on each of the headstones…all said the same…  
  
"Died due to the Self-appointed leader, left from home never to return again"  
  
Takatomon looked over them all but couldn't even find his own name….he failed them all, his leading them to the sovereign cause the death of them…If he never made those decisions they all would have been home by now…  
  
He kneeled down near Guilmon's head stone, and it suddenly when blank, as if nothing had ever been written on it. Tears clouded his vision as he lowered his head. He never should have found that way to the Digital World in the first place. Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder, followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Takatomon it wasn't your fault"  
  
"Gu-Guil-Guilmon…is that you?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Takato turned around expecting to see the Goofy loveable face of Digimon, but what he saw was very different, It was a boy that looked just like him only had Silver hair, and Golden eyes. Though he may not have looked like the Guilmon he drew all those month ago, the air of innocence around the boy gave no doubt…this was Guilmon.  
  
"Ho-How are you alive?"  
  
"Takatomon I never left. And just cause I gave up my body doesn't mean I'm gone, remember I am in YOU Takato, never forget that. We Have always been one and the same any how. "  
  
"I don't understand…"  
  
"You will Takato, you will"  
  
"TELL ME"  
  
Guilmon's face gained a serious look, his eyes shut then he opened them again, though he still had a serious look in his eyes. His form shifted to that of Guilmon  
  
"As Guilmon I am Innocent, or love to play around, and despite being a Viral I have a heart of Gold…This form represents your Child side, Naive, and Innocent.  
  
Guilmon's form shifted to his adult form, Growlmon.  
  
" As Growlmon I am a Warrior born, I love to fight and thrive on the battle field, this is my domain…This form represent your Warrior Side, Strong and Will full  
  
Growlmon form shifted into his Perfection state; MegaloGrowlmon  
  
" In this form I am Power, but I am one with you, Unity is what this form stands for,  
  
His form shifted to that of Megidramon  
  
" In this form Your Power incarnate, a Rage driven demon of the battle, A true Monster…this is Your anger, Rage, and Hate  
  
Then He shifted into a Paladin type Person.  
  
"This is where my forms end and yours begins, this is Dukemon the Holy knight, He stands for good, Light and the well-being of others, This is you Takato…your this Knight….  
  
His form shifted back to the original Hybrid Human one.  
  
Takatomon took a moment to digest this information, he then released who he was, he took his goggles from his side pocket and put them on his head….He was Matsuda Takato, the leader of the Tamers, not some no named Hybrid.  
  
Guilmon smiled as the background of the graveyard disappeared and they where in his den.  
  
"Can you ever come back Guilmon"  
  
"Only Time can tell Takatomon, who knows"  
  
"Hope to see you soon Guilmon."  
  
"You to Takatomon"  
  
  
  
(Mysterious Character not Davis): So It seems Takato has learned the truth of Guilmon, what role does this have to play, What will happen to Ruki is she going to fall to her doom? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
  
  
This fic is getting harder and harder to write, ARGH…. The Next chapter we get to meet the Perfection Level of Takatomon, Other then that…. I'm out of ideas…  
  
I don't know when I will post again…though if you have some…don't hesitate to tell me…  
  
By the way, I did say you can ask questions send them in and I will answer them….  
  
Sayonara 


	8. Fight or Flee; Battle In The Sky

"Can you ever come back Guilmon"  
  
"Only Time can tell Takatomon, who knows"  
  
"Hope to see you soon Guilmon."  
  
"You to Takatomon"  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Fight or Flee; Battle In The Sky  
  
  
  
Takato was still falling and he was falling fast when he awoke, instinctively he dawned his goggles and then he started to glow...  
  
Above him Jenrya D-arc started to glow, and somewhere below him Ruki's D- arc started to glow as well...  
  
MATRIX EVOLUTION  
  
Takatomon MATRIX evolve to...  
  
His hair turned completely whit, and his body gained a bit more muscle and his height increased five more inches. A skull that looked as if it were Guilmon's own head appeared as a helmet upon his head. Large bat like wings emerged upon his back through the rips in his old blue sweater. His hair grew past his shoulder blades, and a Large Sword with a Double helix leading to a Crimson Jewel like eye with a jagged back tat would destroy any sword; appeared in a loop sheath on his right side  
  
War TAKATOMON  
  
Instantly he tucked his new found wings into his body, making him fall at a faster pace, aiming for where Ruki was falling. He reached her in barely 30 seconds and caught her in his arms. War Takatomon then un-tucked his wings and used them to glide safely towards the ground.  
  
********************  
  
When he reached the ground he set Ruki down. Then he looked up to where the Talisman Spell Dome was before he fell. It was some distance from its original location and Zhuquiaomon was still attacking the Defense attack Taomon put up.  
  
Almost instinctively he crotched low to the ground, then jumped with the added power of his jumping from a crotched position he launched into the air, his wings catching the breeze he glided in the air. After a second of getting a bit of balance he headed towards the Viral Lord to stop him from destroying his friends.  
  
---  
  
Overhead Antiramon was fighting for her life, her entire arm kept on shifting in and out of reality, but she ignored that, her mind was focused on her opponent…her master Zhuquiaomon.  
  
On either of her left arm was the head of a Metal Garurumon, and on her right arm was the head of a War Greymon…the weapons of the Supreme Digimon; Omegamon. She brought both arms together to combine the two heads together…it started to glow a bright blue.  
  
"SUPREME CANNON"  
  
The Cannon shot hit the already enraged deity, suddenly he shut his eyes and started to glow a reddish color. Antiramon started to sweat enviously fore she had heard stories of what this meant, turning around she nodded to Shuichon who already had a card in her hand.  
  
"CAWD SWASH: SWIPHMON"  
  
Antiramon felt the Weapon's of Omegamon slowly dissolve in her mind as new data  
  
Entered into her mind, suddenly eight wings emerged from her back. Since there was no room for the White wings on Antiramon, she let the data to that program dissolve in her mind. In-between each of the wings of the Ultimate Archangel, a blue glowing sphere appeared…  
  
"SEVEN HEAVENS"  
  
The glowing spheres all launched at the Ultimate Viral God, giving him little if anytime to dodge the attacks. Though for some odd reason the Viral phoenix stood absolutely still, and took the attack head on…  
  
Each sphere of electric blue light hit upon Zhuquiaomon, hurting him severely. I was easy to tell that after the dust cloud was gone… but instead of counter attacking he stood deathly still, his eyes glowing a Bluish hue, while his body started to glow a reddish hue…  
  
Antiramon lost her concentration as she observed her Lord; She had heard stories but never dreamed he would use his forbidden attacks, not after he wiped accidentally wiped out the Floating Isles…her home. But from the looks of things those two attacks were about to be unsealed. Then she notices that her wings are fading away.  
  
She desperately held on the White Wings data code in her mind as long as she could but none-the-less it dissolved faster then she could grasp the data. Then the code had completely deleted its self and was gone from her mind, just as the White Wings were gone from her body.  
  
She reverted into her child form, completely spent of all energy, and fell into a blissful blackness…  
  
********  
  
Around the Digital Realm, the sky's color turned into a crimson red, and harsh winds began to blow. Viral Digimon everywhere took cover in the nearest cave, house, tunnel, etc. They all had heard the stories. The Sky looked as if it were set on fire.  
  
Far from the wandering eyes, sat or laid twelve creatures many massive in size but there were some that were small. The Tiger, Dragon, Sheep, Ram, Ox, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar, and a Snake like Digimon, they each thought they were great but the were defeated. Their Lord and Master Zhuquiaomon had abandoned them, but his brother Quinlongmon resurrected them with no real purpose, as if only to mock them. Though they new better then that. Quinlongmon's judgment was always legendary, after all the chosen human of his realm had defeated the Dark Masters, and put Demon and his Allies in the dark ocean back from whence they came.  
  
  
  
They also had thought that the Chosen there lord and master had order them to kill were weaklings whom he misplaced his power upon, and the only way for the choice to be made was the death of the chosen as a group. One of the Chosen the goggle headed boy wasn't even that he wasn't chosen by any of the Lords of the Digital Realms so what was he doing here? Then their thoughts were interrupted as a Chocolate brown Antiramon who came to them, she bore the mark of a Deva, but she wasn't their friend of old she was new…  
  
In her hand was a thing many had heard but never seen, up close that is…a blue Digicore, the only ones who were worthy to carry the power spheres were…. the gods but the only one with a Blue Digicore was…Quinlongmon.  
  
The Antiramon spoke nothing then threw core in the air, and it split into twelve different pieces each one when to the Zodiac Digimon.  
  
  
  
As each of the core pieces entered the old data of the childhood, Adulthood forms appeared… The now had the power to devolve once more, and better then that…they could also evolve into the Perfect forms at any given time.  
  
The Deva's then welcomed the Antiramon into their group with open arms…The Deva's were whole once again.  
  
*****************  
  
Had Zhuquiaomon owned a human face, the Tamers would swear it would be smirking, he was glowing a even brighter red then before, his eyes had gone from blue to an intense white, the whole sky had darkened and Taomon was tiring, the attack the Sovereign was doing, was hitting the Talisman Spell shield.  
  
How she longed to drop the shield and fight the Viral Phoenix, it was chipping away at her sanity.  
  
Then she saw a Zhuquiaomon open his mouth, as inside of it a sky blue radiance shown, then she realized what was happening too late.  
  
"PHOENIX"  
  
The Blue radiance flew in front of him, and then a crimson red hue was in his mouth…  
  
"APOCO"  
  
Then a Black finger-less gloved hand punched him in the jaw,  
  
"Aw Shut Up"  
  
Zhuquiaomon was surprised enough to drop his attack, and the blue bird of energy vanished. He now looked upon his creation, in scorn; he had destroyed his Deva Digimon brothers, and had failed to kill all the Tamer and Digimon. To him that merited absolutely none of his time usually, but that failure had also dared hit his Lord and masters face, to that it merited slow and painful deletion. Ignoring the Failure he created, Zhuquiaomon commenced with his attack once again.  
  
Beelzebumon instantly got in front of the digital deity and there he stayed, his arms stretched out to left and the right as far as possible. He stood as a wall, in front of the Viral Phoenix.  
  
"Sorry Juri, I could never replace your friend, I wish I could, this is the only thing I can do to make up for all I've done."  
  
"PHOENIX"  
  
The Blue bird emerged once again…then the Red bird emerged.  
  
"APOCALYPSE"  
  
Then birds flew on their own, and then suddenly a Sword ripped threw both of the Colored birds of energy, making them dissolve into a data stream. Taomon who had been observing the battle noted that it looked like Takatomon in his adult form save for the longer tail, White hair, and wings….  
  
"Could this be Takatomon's Perfection form?"  
  
-----  
  
To be continued  
  
---  
  
  
  
(Mysterious person): What will happen now That Takato's back…find out on the next Digimon: Digital monsters.  
  
Next Chapter: FIGHT; Takato vs. Zhuquiaomon.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Sorry I couldn't leave this fic hanging so I finished it, I promise I will have a Zhuquiaomon verse Takato in his Perfect form next time. And surprisingly the votes are in and guess who won the contest…Gatomon\Tailmon.  
  
Can you imagine how Juri's Digimon going to like this… I can…I feel sorry for Takato….  
  
  
  
-DH 


	9. Note to the readers

Note to All my Readers of  
  
Two Souls One Body Tamer Chronicles -* Dark *  
  
Tamer Chronicles -* Light *  
  
  
  
Ok..Ok. I understand that people want TSOB to stay, so I will try to get back to work on the next chapter..  
  
The Chronicles fics are on hold.the next chapters for both sagas are 50% done.  
  
TSOB is in the process of being redone. Im trying to see what I can do to better my fic, and to fix my grammer, spelling.etc. If you can help please IM me or send me Ideas..  
  
Also if ANYONE knows how to describe Zhuquaimon's attacks..please IM me with the info. I need it for the next chapter.  
  
-DH 


End file.
